


Bath Time

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, moonwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: One-shot smut storySemi-Sequel to "Bath"
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LycanrocLover138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanrocLover138/gifts).



“Ishnu-alah. Excellent form, Maddox.” I stopped practicing when I saw her sitting there. “Ishnu-dal-dieb, Verana. How are you this evening?”

I said as I came to take a drink of water, she hugged me. “You need to bathe come follow Me.” She took my hand and walked me to where her horse was standing and we took off for some secrete moonwell that were hidden from where most of the Kaldorei women would go to bathe. She quickly stripped naked and jumped in the moonwell and soon was inviting me to join her. I stripped down to my briefs but she stopped me, “Drop the briefs darling you’re coming in to get clean not half way.” I responded “But Verana I’m not what I mean is I don’t want to-“she cut me off.  
“I’ve seen plenty of dicks in my life time I’m sure yours is no different than the ones I’ve seen. Now drop the briefs or I’m going to drag you in here got it?”

I nodded and dropped my briefs, “Elune's Grace! That’s a big fucking dick!” I began to feel embarrassed and started to walk out of the moonwell but she stopped me. “Hang on baby I’m just admiring the large package between your legs that’s all. I bet you drive all the women crazy don’t you?” I shook my head and replied “No not really there all to scared that I might  
break them in half.” We giggled as she gently stroked my arm, “So you’re a Still virgin then?” I nodded at her question and in response she kissed me. “Verana what are you doing?” Verana put her fingers to my lips and said with tenderness “Shut up and just go with it baby I won’t bite.”

"Come here," i said finally, tugging on her upper arm. She cocked her head at me, so i dropped his hand down to the back of her thigh, urging her forwards. That got a wicked smile. She grabbed onto the headboard with both hands and moved up, settling her knees above his shoulders. My cock throbbed unmercifully at the smell of her, and it was all i could do to hold myself back while she settled in. "Good?"

"I hope so," she said, winking.

"Don't hold back," i told her, and then spread her open with my clawed thumbs. I craned my neck upward for that first long, slow taste. Verana gasped. A quiver passed through her thighs, and then she started relaxing, letting herself drop closer to my face. I moved my hands back to her ass, urging her to keep going as i let my tongue do all the work. She was getting wetter by the second, sweetness and musk slicking her hard clit as fast as i could lick it up.

"Maddox, please, I need," she said, sounding kind of lost and desperate. I dug my claws into her ass and nodded. She groaned, then shifted, tilting her pelvis forward, making it clear what she wanted. I started tongue-fucking her with a fast rhythm, and she started rocking into me, grinding against face. My jaw ached, but there was no way i am going to stop her, not with the way she was crying out. Her muscles started fluttering, clenching around my tongue. Verana let out a long, low groan and ground down even more.

"Oh, Goddess," she gasped out at last, slumping forward against the side of Moonwell. She eased her hips back so that i could take a full breath. I worked my jaw around, watching as she recovered her breath. It didn't take long. She moved her legs back, now straddling my waist, and bent forward to kiss him, heedless of her own wetness on his face. I took advantage of the position, getting hands on her breasts at last. I rubbed her nipples, then gently squeezed them both at the same time.

I felt Verana grab my knotted dick and begin to jerk it up and down. I shipped my body up on the rocks and she began you put her mouth around my knot. “That’s it sweetheart let yourself go, give in to the pleasure.” Verana sounded more and more like a seductive siren. Soon enough I obey her commands and give my body to her. When she was done lubricating my red knot with her mouth she moved on top of me and grinned at me lustfully as she brought into her bosom for a sweet embrace. “You like my breasts, young one?” I nodded as she took my cock deep into her warm and welcoming pussy. I felt myself go to a place of incredible pleasure, while my mind went into a state of euphoric joy. Verana’s cries of joy became the soundtrack of our love session. “Yes Baby just like that, give me your beautiful Worgen cock!” My paws went from kneading her large breasts to smacking her supple and cute purple ass; it was all just so damn appealing. Then after she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm she had me sit against a large smooth rock as she faced away from me she guided my knot deep into her sex, where it got stuck.

I placed my hands on her hips and let her work herself back and forth as she moved closer and closer to her climax, “Just a few more strokes and I’m almost there!” I must have hit her pleasure spot hard because I felt her come hard and she ended up coating my entire cock with her womanly juices. I was in need of relief myself and it wasn’t long until I shot my semen out and let it cover her gorgeous face.  
After we had bathed each other I lay my head against her breast and she wrapped her arms around me, “That was a Awesome way to end my session.” I said she laughed “Now that you have become proficient in the ways of combat I think it’s time I make you into a master of love.” I smiled turned around to kiss her lips and said with a smug expression, “Can we have lunch first I don’t know why but for some reason I’m hungry.” Verana laughed again and said “Trust me baby where I’m taking you there’s plenty to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
